Lost N found
by Stray-wolf-seeker
Summary: THIS IS SASUNARU!This is rated K for now but in later chapters probly I suck at summeries but anyway)Naruto is a kitsune deamon and has lived in an orphanege all his w he is going to live with Sasuke Uchiha,a kidfrom his his memories come back what secrets will be held within them
1. Chapter 1

Sasunaru story:The lost n found

The charectors(mainly Sasuke)will probly be OOC,sorry I TRY ATLEAST enjoy :3

Chapter 1:The beginning

Naruto Uzumaki is an orphan. His mother perished in an accident and his father soon after, from was only an hour old when his mother,Kushina Uzumaki, died. Her husband, Minato namikaze died soon after,comiting suicide. Naruto was trasved to the town of konoha. He was put into the orphange since no one wanted a troublesome* one with ears and tails. Yes Naruto Uzumaki was a kitsune deamon, which the village did not like. The last kitsune deamon they had met was Kyuubi,the nine-tailed deamon fox who terorized the town,tearing it to peices untill the town leader,known by hokage,sealed the deamon away,were well that remains a mistery

Narrator POV:

So young Naruto was never its the young foxes seventeenth th birthday but still no one wants sits by his window,staring to the utside called this place home but was it really his home?

The kitsune sighed,shaking the toughts from his tail curled itself around him and his ers lay flat on his head as he heard his door turned his head facing the person.

"Iruka,"He was an average sized man with bornw hair,and chocalte brown had a scar running from one cheek to the other across his smiled at Naruto

"Naruto I have some great is someone who wants to take you hom,as a 't that great,"Iruka looked at the man in wanted to take him a was amazing,truly a miracle.

"Who is it?"Naruto asked,his blue eyes sparkling with had to kow who it had to motcioned for Naruto to stand up,which he did

"His name is Sasuke lives in a really nice are lucky Naruto,"Iruka proudly led Naruto out of his room."He will be leaving right away,since you don't need to pack anything,"Iruka led Naruto down the hall,and down the looked at the place he had lived for the past seventeen place held secrets,he had sighed slightly and followed Iruka outside,into the fresh air.

Naruto followed Iruka to his opened the door to the black mini* and got shut the door,feeling hapiness overwelme got in beside him and started up the engine

~~~~~~~~~~~~SasuNaru~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive took abot twenty stared out the window,looking at the passing buildings,people and car came to a stop and Iruka stepped out,signalling Naruto to also get opened the door and quickly shut it,walking beside Iruka,up a stone house to the was quiet big,but only two stories house was covered in stones and was strange,according to Naruto.

Iruka guided him up the path and to the oak knocked three times and waited,smiling at the door opened Iruka smiled and spoke,however Naruo wasn't paying attencion.

Infront of him there stood a teenager,about his age from the looks of had raven black hair that looked like a ducks butt at the back,which made him laugh fell into two bangs that framed his skin was white but not two white,contrasting to the eyes were Onyx and the pupils were lost in the deep black abyss.

Naru's POV(for awhile :3 )

The raven haired boy,Who I admit is pretty hot,looked at smiled at me*.I coudln't help but smile back

"Hi,you must be I'm Sasuke,"He led me inside,after I said godb ye to Iruka of led me to a small living told me to sit down on the couch and so I ears were perked up and my tail was swishing side to place...It was so how?

Sasuke knelt down infront of me and,unexspectantly,hugged me.I stared at him in pulled back,his hands still on my shoulders looked down at me,since he was taller than me,and smiled something that took my breath away

"Naruto,its been so long,".His ,why was his voice Raven hair so familiar,the skin so amazing,and so I remebered something that I had forgotten a long time ago...

MWHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER.I'm sorry.  
>but anway this is a new sasunaru I'm starting :D .I hope you guys like it bc i'm actuly putting in thing I :D

Well see ya in the next chapter Bye :3

3 ~Sasunaru Seeker~ 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:A memory**

**-Naru POV-**

** ~flash back~**

I was sitting on mybed, receponist came up and opened my door,smiling gently "Naruto,theres someone I want you to meet,"She moved out fo the way and revealed a boy,about my had black/blue hair and obsidian skin was white but not to white and he wore a black top,with blue smiled and walked over to me " names Sasuke,"He said,holding out his hand.I looked at him,then his hand.I hestantly placed shock his its looks,it was warm.I smiled. "I'm Naruto,"I said,grinning at day I spent with Sasuke,talking,playing and other was the best day of my did this for atleast a year,but after his family was murdered,Sasuke stopped just dissapered...

**~end flashback~**

"Sasuke?"I pricked at my eyes,and I hugged tears spilled over and trailed down my cheeks.I buried my head in Sasukes shoulder. " okay.I'm here now Naruto.I'm here"He spoke softly.I pulled back and looked up at obsidian eyes were soft and raised his hand and wiped away my tears. "Why...why did you leave?"I sighed and lay his chin on the top of my head.I hugged him close. "I am truley sorry my parents death,I tried to go back,to see you but my didn't let me.I tired so many times to go but he never let me.I am so sorry"He sighed."But I promise,I will never leave you unless someone chains me"He sat like that for an hour.

** Sasunaru **

Once we finally let go of each other we decided and what to eat.I wanted to eat Ramen but the teme wouldn't let the teme thing was from when we were kids,becuase we always made these names for each was the teme and I was the anyway after like ten minutes of begging he finaly gave in and made me some,which I was pleased know we are sitting on the couch,watching TV.

**-Sasu POV-**

I sat next to my dobe,eating hes **MY** see ever since we met I've had a crush on him and the last few years without him have been now I have my dobe back.I am so happy.I smile as I see him smile was angelic and his laugh was like finsihed his meal and looked at me.I pointed to the kitchen and he stood up and litterly trotted into the kitchen.I chukled,watching him place his bowl onto the kitchen counter then trot back through,his ears happily perked sat back down next to me,with his tail twitching.I shuffled closer to him and at the same time he shuffled closer to me,which resulted in us being 2 inchies from kissing. I smiled as I saw him blush a shade of red. 'Okay Sasuke,You can do this!'.I took in a deep breath and leaned in,capturing his lips in mine.I felt him heitate but he kissed back.I smirked into the kiss.I licked his bottom lip and gently nibbled on opened his mouth and I wasted no time in entering my kitsune's mouth.

**-Naru POV-**

'WTF,SASUKES KISSING ME!'my brain yelled.I felt him enter my mouth,and exsplore every inch.I enjoyed body het up and I moaned into Sasuke's mouth.I wrapped my arms around wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap.


End file.
